The Newcomer
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Odette is a teenager who lost her village due to a fire caused by a Dark Guild. Luckily, she came across a guild as we know as Fairy Tail and joins it. Will she be able to fit in with everyone, with their wacky personalities?
1. Odette

**A/N: Sup y'all! ChocoCookiesRule134 here :D! Well, I got an idea stuck in my head and I decided to upload a new story right now! If you are reading Lucy's Thoughts, my other story, I will be continuing that story too, but I didn't want to forget the idea I had :D**

**So yes, I will be cont. Lucy's Thoughts and The Newcomer all at the same time! **

**I'm happy cause dis is mah second story EVAR! **

**I think I'm getting too excited... **

**ANYWAY! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and let's begin this story!**

Chapter One:

Odette's POV (my OC)

"AAAAH!" A red-headed girl screamed as a fiery branch collapsed next to her, engulfing the grass with red hot flames.

"Odette!" A voice called next to her. It was her mother!

"What?" The girl replied, a bucket of water in her hand.

"You have to escape! We'll handle this fire somehow!" She continued.

"What!" Odette screeched back. "I can't just leave the villagers here!"

"We'll manage, don't worry. Just find a safe place to go!"

"Are you serious? I'm not leaving everyone alone!"

"You need to live!"

"But-"

Flames danced everywhere. The village was in ruins. In the hot air, Odette could hear more panicked voices trying to call for help. She could also hear malicious laughing and saw magic circles all over the place.

"Burn this village down!" A dark voice demanded, following with lots of large explosions and more screaming. Odette had to duck in cover in order not to get hit.

"No buts! GO!" Her mother pulled her hand and pushed her towards a road.

"No! WAIT! I can fight!" Odette cried, but flames blocked her passage back to the ruins.

There was no answer.

Eyes streaming with tears, Odette ran. She didn't head the direction where everyone else was waiting.

She continued running to nowhere. She didn't know where she was going at all. Odette just followed the road wherever it would lead her.

At last, at long last, Odette finally stopped running and collapsed on her knees.

"Where... Am I?" She mumbled, wiping her teary eyes. She brushed her long hair aside and looked up in confusion.

A large building loomed before her. On it the sign read: FAIRY TAIL, in big letters.

"A guild?" Odette continued, confused by her discovery. "Then... I must've ran a far distance-"

She was cut off by a loud voice that said, "LET'S GO!"

"What the hell was that?!" Odette gasped, scrambling to her feet.

Then, as if on cue, a pink haired boy with a white scales scarf and a blue flying cat next to him appeared. Following them was a blonde haired teen, a dark haired boy, a scarlet haired teenager, and a small blue headed young girl with a white cat walking next to her.

"Uh..." Odette gaped, clearly surprised at their sudden appearance.

"Hah?" The pink haired boy questioned. He walked over to Odette, who frowned back at him.

"Who're you?!" They said at the same time, pointing at each other's faces.

"Natsu! Don't be rude!" The blonde haired girl scolded him, while the blue cat said, "Aye!"

"But who's she?! I never seen her before!" Natsu protested.

"I haven't seen you before either!" Odette retorted.

"Ah no," The scarlet haired one said sternly, punching Natsu so hard he collapsed. "I'm sorry for that. My name's Erza." She held out her hand, and Odette shook it hesitantly. Erza's grip on her hand was hard, that Odette almost yelled in pain.

"I'm Odette." Odette introduced herself.

"What, like the swan princess?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Do I look like a swan to you?" Odette asked sarcastically.

"I'm Gray," he continued, ignoring her.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde one said. "That's Happy, Wendy, and Carla."

"Er, where am I?" Odette supplied. "I got lost."

"You're in Fairy Tail, of course!" Natsu said, pointing at the guild's sign.

"I know that! What city am I in?" The girl snapped at him.

"Magnolia." Erza answered.

"I see..." Odette said.

"Are you going to join our guild, Odette-san?" Wendy, the little girl, asked.

"Uh, actually, I don't know. I kind of ended up here." Odette replied.

"Well, you can come join us!" Lucy smiled. "We have enough room for another member!"

"Really?" Odette said. "Well... I guess there's nowhere else to go..."

"Then let's get inside." Erza said.

"We'll introduce you to Master." Gray said. Odette nodded, but she realized that Gray only had his boxers on.

"Uh... Dude. Put something on!" Odette yelled at him, covering her eyes in disgust.

"AAAAAAUGH! NOT AGAIN!" Gray said in surprise, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He doesn't know he stripped?!" Odette said, confused.

"It's a bad habit, actually." Happy said. "He does it unconsiously too..."

Odette covered her mouth. "WHAT?!"

"Hard to believe, right?"

"No kidding..."

* * *

All of them then entered the guild, Erza in the lead. Odette was standing right behind her, eyeing everybody in the guild, who was drinking, eating, or partying.

"Quite a loud guild..." Odette said.

"That's what makes up Fairy Tail!" Lucy said, although she looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Hey Gajeel, you suck!" Natsu yelled.

"What was that, flame eating bastard?!" Gajeel, a mage with long black hair and piercings growled back. They both then lunged at each other and started fighting.

"A fight?!" Gray yelled, joining the riot, stripping again.

"Eh?!" Lucy screamed.

"You three, please stop!" Wendy pleaded.

Erza had a shadow across her face. Then, she launched a really dark glare at the three boys and yelled, "Stop this at once!" while jumping in the fray and beating them up.

"This always happens..." Carla facepalmed, while Happy said, "Aye..."

"Always?!" Odette gasped. Then she cracked her knuckles. "I wanna fight too!"

"ODETTE?!" Lucy and Wendy said, gaping at her in shock.

"Hey!" Odette growled, grabbing Natsu and Gajeel's hair. "Don't mess around!" She threw them towards the guild walls, where they crashed at.

Erza was handling Gray. She shot a death glare at him while pointing a sword at his throat. Gray was trembling with fear, so Erza let him go and he breathed again.

Then, Erza and Odette both looked at each other.

"You're actually pretty strong, huh?" Erza said. "I'd like for you to join our team, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure!" Odette said. "It'll be nice beating someone up once in a while."

"Do we have a newcomer?" A white haired teen behind the bar said, smiling.

"Mira!" Lucy said. "Yeah, her name's Odette and she's joining the guild today."

"It's nice to meet you," Odette said politely.

"Odette, that's not fair!" Natsu said, agitated. "Fight me!"

"Oy, oy..." Gray facepalmed.

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy said, and he yelled in frustration.

"Ah..." Odette said, dumbfounded. "So this is a guild...?"

"Aye, but there are other guilds too." Happy said.

"I see..." Odette said. "Okay."

"Where would you like your stamp, and what color?" Mira asked.

"Um... Light blue and on my right hand I guess."

"Ooh, same position as mine, huh?" Lucy grinned, showing Odette her pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand as well.

"Cool," Odette said as she got her stamp. When Mira finished, Odette took a long look at it and sighed.

"We're your nakama now, Odette!" Lucy continued, putting her hand on Odette's shoulder.

"Nakama, huh?" Odette said.

"Yes!"

"Thanks!" She grinned at Lucy.

"Oh, you smiled." Happy noted, while Carla sighed.

"I've smiled before, you stupid cat!" Odette snapped angrily.

"Really?"

"Does it matter already?!"

"Yeah, of course it does!" Natsu then said, approaching her. "After all, that's why we're Fairy Tail!"

"So, no one smiles anywhere else?"

"YOU BEING SARCASTIC OR SOMETHING?!"

Odette burst into laughter after that. Everyone stared at her in surprise while she was laughing.

"Sorry... I'm just..." Odette said, recovering. "...Happy to have a new family."

Lucy then smiled back at her, and so did the rest of the team.

It was the beginning for Odette. She would be starting over at this new guild!

**A/N: So... I think it was pretty fast, but how'd you like it? Please fav/follow/review! I would appreciate it :D**

**Well, about Gray's swan princess comment... Odette was actually the name of someone who turns into a swan ans such. But I just like the name Odette. It sounds pretty :) But in this story she's not a swan princess lol**

**Until we meet again! I will try to update this story and Lucy's Thoughts ASAP. **

**:D**


	2. The Scary Movie

**A/N: I felt like uploading another chapter because I am extremely bored... Well, I was reading Harry Potter again but I just felt like typing this out. Oh! And I have one new review! Yay! My first one! And 2 favs and 3 follows. But I'm really happy for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC: Odette, and my other OC's in my other story.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter Two

Lucy's POV

Lucy sighed as she walked home to her house. Odette could be troublesome at times, but Lucy was wondering about what she had said about "having a new family."

Odette had red hair, like Erza's, with strangely light blue eyes. She donned a necklace with a red stone on it and a red bracelet as well. Then she had an orange t-shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. She also wore blue skinny jeans and brown boots.

Well, yeah. Lucy had lost her father and mother.

But she still felt at home at Fairy Tail, even with the very weird people there.

Like her friend, Natsu.

He was explosive, with Dragon Slaying magic.

But Lucy had to admit that she also was very annoyed when he and Happy visited her room without asking. Suspicious...

She could say that she didn't mind at all either.

"I'm back." Lucy said to herself, not expecting an answer.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu's voice said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Lucy screamed, aiming a kick at him.

"Watch it, Lucy, you're going to fatally injure me..." Natsu whined.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy demanded.

"I don't know." Natsu admitted. "Probably with Wendy or Carla..."

"How do you not know..." Lucy facepalmed.

"Cause I just don't."

"You're hopeless, aren't you..."

"That's not nice..."

"I don't care, just GET OUT!"

Natsu stuck his tongue at her but didn't leave. "No, and you can't make me." He then proceeded to look over at her novel. He picked it up nonchalantly.

"Don't touch that!" Lucy gasped, swiping it away from his grasp.

"You're so mean to me!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy sighed. He could be annoying at times.

"Fine, you can stay."

"Yay!" Natsu grinned, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug. Lucy felt herself blushing.

"Only for a short time. I need to write my novel."

"Is that thing more important than your friends?"

"No..."

"See, then let me stay for a while. I'm bored anyway."

"Ugh... Why are you making my life so difficult?"

"Huh? I don't get it."

"What, how can you not get it!?"

"Meh, I don't know." Natsu said, thinking.

"So why are you here again?" Lucy said.

"Oh, cause of a movie Odette got."

"Really? What kind?" Lucy gasped.

Natsu grinned at her. "You'll see!"

"I hate it when you do that..." Lucy sighed.

* * *

"Hi you two!" Odette's voice said happily.

"Odette!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed.

"So, did ya find a movie?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah... Wait..." Odette's expression turned into fear.

"Huh?" Lucy said. She took the CD from Odette's hand and immediately screamed.

"A HORROR MOVIE?!" Lucy sputtered. "WHAT?!"

"What the... I didn't order this!" Odette shrieked.

"I did!" Natsu said, causing the two girls to just stand there, clearly dumbfounded.

"Oy, oy, why's all three of you here now?" Gray's voice called. He appeared, this time wearing clothes. Erza was right behind him as well, looking around.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucy said.

"Wondering where you where." Erza answered. "I'd like to see the movie as well, if you all don't mind."

"Ah, sure!" Odette grinned. "It's nice to have all of us here... Where's Wendy, Happy, and Carla?"

"I'm here." Wendy said. "What's this movie again?"

"Uhm... A horror one, that's for sure." Natsu's voice said. "Someone turn the TV on..."

"HORROR?!" Wendy trembled.

"We can do this, Wendy!" Lucy said, determined. "I'm not a fan of these movies either..."

"Where's the damn remote?" Gray asked, looking for it.

"Here." Erza said, turning the TV on.

"Um, who's closest to the lights?" Odette called.

"I am," Lucy said. "I'll turn it off now."

Erza took the CD and put it in the VCR of the TV.

The lights dimmed, and Team Natsu carefully watched the screen as it turned on.

"Meh, I'm bored already," Natsu mumbled. "And hungry too."

"Well, sorry, but I have no snacks in my room!" Lucy grumbled.

"The movie didn't even start yet anyway, why are you complaining?" Odette asked.

"Oh, it's starting!" Wendy said, pointing at the screen.

They all fixed their eyes on the screen, no longer talking, but nothing happened. The screen was blank. They continued waiting, but for 15 minutes the screen still had nothing on.

"Is this thing working?" Gray wondered, knocking his fist on the screen.

"Doesn't look like it." Erza inspected. "Shall I fix it?"

"Hmm... My TV isn't busted though, so I think it's the CD." Lucy thought.

"WORK ALREADY!" Natsu yelled at the screen, but it still stayed blank.

"Is the CD broken?" Wendy asked curiously.

"No," Odette said, checking the CD. "That's strange..."

"WHAT!" Natsu said. "SO WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING?!"

"Well, that was a waste of time." Gray sighed, but then, the TV then showed movement.

"Oh!" Everyone exclaimed.

They all waited... And waited... And waited... For the movement to appear on the screen...

Then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" Everyone shrieked as instantly a scary looking figure with a blood curdling scream and a chainsaw just popped out on the screen out of nowhere. They all continued screaming until the figure had disappeared.

"OMG, WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT THING!?" Lucy demanded, shaking like crazy, hugging Wendy, who was passed out in fear.

"I can't sleep at night now..." Odette responded, her light blue eyes widened with shock and fear.

"I don't think we all can..." Gray replied, who had his boxers on again, but they were all terrified to notify him.

"T-that wasn't s-scary..." Natsu trembled, shaking and sweating.

"Admit it, you're scared..." Erza said. She looked the least affected, but her face was pale.

"Turn on the lights..." Odette continued, her teeth chattering.

Lucy flipped the light switch on and the lights came back on. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Safe..." Odette said, laughing nervously as she closed her eyes and lay her head down near Lucy.

"She's sleeping?" Gray asked.

"Looks like it." Erza said. "Well... I'll sleep too." And with that she also lay adjusted herself into a sleeping position and closed her eyes.

"Wendy's passed out..." Lucy said. "That was really scary though, I can't describe it..."

"Yeah..." Natsu and Gray said too.

"Wow, that was only ten minutes though, right?" Lucy figured.

Gray nodded. "I'll try to sleep too."

"Get some clothes on first..."

"Whoops."

And with that Gray also fell asleep, sprawled on the floor.

It was only Natsu and Lucy that were awake now.

"You ordered that DVD... Really, Natsu?" Lucy smiled.

"I thought it wouldn't be that scary." He said.

"It was."

"I know that."

Then he had a distant look in his eyes, like he wanted to say something. Instead he grinned back at Lucy.

"Yeah. But we survived that, you know? And now everyone is sleeping..."

He pointed to Gray, Erza, Odette, and Wendy.

"Not us." Lucy noted.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a couple of moments.

"Lucy, I don't mind if you sleep on my shoulder."

"WHAT?!" Lucy gaped at him, blushing. "Yeesh, seriously, what's gotten into you?!"

Natsu gave her another toothy grin. "Nothing, I said. We're a team, remember?"

"I know..." Lucy said. "Fine..."

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, which was warm. Then she heard him fall asleep, and pretty soon her eyes were closing as well.

_What's gotten into Natsu? _Lucy wondered. _He is weirder than usual._

_Oh well. I've got to go to sleep before I start thinking about it too much._

**A/N: D-O-N-E! XD**

**I will list the new review/favs/follows tomorrow because I have to go to sleep now & I have no more time :(**

**So, until we meet again! Included NaLu in this one *wink wink***


	3. The Job Chosen

**A/N: Hiiiii guys!** **Choco's back with another new chapter for this story. Yeah, I probably should be updating my other story but I am too lazy to do that. My time was shortened today because I recently just took a 2 hour nap cuz I was dizzy and my stomach hurt :(**

**Er, Natsu. Go ahead and say the disclaimer for me...**

**Natsu: All right! Choco doesn't own Fairy Tail except for Odette. And others too.**

**Me: And with that enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter Three:

Lucy's POV

"Wake up, Lucy!" A voice said.

"Lucy-san?" Another questioned.

"I think she's dead." Someone else said.

"How mean!" Another voice replied.

"Hey, Lucy!" Another said.

Lucy then opened her eyes at last to meet the questioning faces of her team members, Gray however had stripped (again...)

"Oh, she's alive." Natsu said. His voice was next to her. Then she realized she was sleeping on his shoulder and quickly sat up to a sitting position.

"Hi Lucy-san!" Wendy said cheerfully. She seemed to have recovered from last night.

"Good morning..." Lucy said, rubbing her eyes.

"Were you sleeping on Natsu just now?" Erza said.

"Yeah, that's what I saw too." Odette also said, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy suddenly felt her face heat up again. "It's not like that you two!" She stole a glance at Natsu, who actually looked embarrassed.

Odette and Erza exchanged a glance. Then they both smirked.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other," Odette said, rolling her tongue like what Happy does to her.

"STOP THAT!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing harder than ever. "Anyway Gray, your clothes."

A loud vent of frustration was heard as Gray struggled to find his clothing.

"That's really annoying..." Odette then said. "Does he really do that on accident?"

"Yeah." Lucy told her. "It's normal I guess for the whole guild."

"They all know about it?"

"Well if you put it that way, yes."

"I see... Why don't we return that DVD?"

"Yes, lets." Erza then said.

"Let's go!" Wendy said happily.

* * *

The six of them all left Lucy's house. Lucy was actually surprised to find that she didn't mind this happening at all, because of the movie incident last night.

"Is the shop close by?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, a few blocks away." Odette said, holding the DVD.

Not far from them, Natsu and Gray were arguing with each other about something. Lucy sighed.

"You two aren't fighting again?" Erza said calmly, but her eyes were dangerously narrowed.

"WE'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" They then exclaimed.

"Good."

"AYE!"

"What's up with them?" Odette scowled. "They don't do that a lot."

"Ah, Erza-san always wants them two to cooperate. That's why..." Wendy said.

"So that's why."

"Yes..."

Lucy then closed her eyes and exhaled the morning air. It felt fresh and cool, and she felt really relaxed.

Then, when she took another step forward, her eyes still closed, she bumped into what seemed like another person.

"Kya!" They both exclaimed, falling down at the same time.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, it's my fault, I wasn't looking..." Lucy apologized, opening her eyes at last to look at the other person, who smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."

The one that fell was a teenager as well. She had long white hair up to her waist and amber yellow eyes. She wore a dark blue pullover hoodie and a jean skirt with black leggings. On her feet she wore brown boots. It seemed as if she was wearing a necklace as well.

"Lucy, you should look where you're going," Gray said, withdrawing from his argument with Natsu.

"I said sorry already, sheesh!"

"No, its okay." The white haired girl said.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Odette asked her.

"Haruno Suzuki. You can call me Suzuki if you want to." She continued.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said, holding out her hand for Suzuki to shake it. Suzuki shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Erza said. "I'm Erza, that's Odette, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy."

"Nice to meet you all too." Suzuki said. "So you all belong to Fairy Tail, that wizard's guild?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see." Suzuki said, standing up. "Well, I best be going now."

"Goodbye Suzuki." Lucy said in farewell.

"I have a feeling we'll meet someday again, in the future." Suzuki smiled. "Goodbye, you all."

And with that the teen left after saying her goodbyes.

"Meet again in the future?" Lucy asked once she had left.

"Maybe like Carla's predictions?" Wendy suggested.

"Maybe... But she seems sure about it." Gray said.

"Yeah..." Natsu said.

"Come to think of it, Odette, we haven't told you our magic yet, haven't we?" Erza said. "My magic is Requip."

"Mine is these Celestial Spirits." Lucy said, pointing to her keys.

"Sky Dragon Slaying magic for me!" Wendy then said.

"Mine is ice magic." said Gray, who had stripped again.

"And I'm Fire Dragon Slaying magic! The mightiest of them all!" Natsu bellowed.

"Fire...?!" Odette grimaced. "I'm not really a fan of that."

"Huh?" Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza questioned.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet either, huh?" Odette said, looking at her feet. "My village was burned down by a fire and my mother was killed. That's why I came here."

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah... That's why." Odette murmured.

"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss..." Lucy said. "I too have lost my mother and father."

"And mine and Wendy's dragons have disappeared." Natsu spoke up.

"We're your family now, Odette." Erza then said, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks... I know." Odette said.

"So, what's your magic?" Gray asked.

"Gray, your clothes. Can you stop doing that?!" Lucy sighed with disgust.

"..." Was Gray's expression.

"My magic..." Odette said. "Is ice dragon slaying."

"Really?!" Wendy and Natsu said.

"But you had a human mother, right?" Lucy said, confused.

"Yeah, that's right." Odette sighed. "A mother who took me in after my dragon left me."

"That's nice." Natsu said.

"So you actually had a real mom!" Wendy sighed. "I wish Grandine was here."

Odette smiled. "Hard to believe, right?"

"Totally." Lucy said. "But we don't mind."

"We'll take you in too." Erza agreed.

"Yes!" Wendy smiled.

"You're welcome here." Gray said.

"You're part of us now!" Natsu grinned. "We welcome you."

"Gladly!" Odette smiled. "But shouldn't we find Happy and Carla first...?"

"I totally forgot about that!" Natsu panicked.

"Don't worry, they're both at the guild." Wendy said. "I think Levy's watching over them."

"Thank goodness..."

* * *

The six of them headed back to Fairy Tail after returning the DVD and when they came back, sure enough, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were clustered on a table, with Levy watching them.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called to her best friend.

"Oh, Lu-chan!" Levy waved.

"Levy?" Odette asked Lucy.

"She's my friend. Here, I'll introduce you to her." Lucy replied.

They came to where the four of them were at.

"Levy, this is Odette! She's new here." Lucy said.

"Hello." Odette said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Levy said cheerfully. "I'm Levy McGarden!"

Odette smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, Odette," Levy said, aiming a teasing glance at Lucy. "Did you know that Lu-chan and Natsu like each other?"

"They do?!"

"Yeah!"

"Levy-chan! I keep telling you, it's not like that..." Lucy argued.

"Is that so?" Levy smirked playfully, exchanging a glance with Odette, who grinned.

"Well, if it's like that, I fully support you two!" Odette told Lucy, who turned beet red.

"What?!" Lucy said.

"Yo, Lucy." A girl with a barrel said.

"Cana." Lucy said. "This is Odette."

"Hi." Odette greeted her.

"Hi, Odette! Let me know if you want to drink together!" Cana grinned.

"Uh... Sure." Odette said.

"Honestly..." Carla said, sighing.

"What did you do without us?" Happy asked.

"Watched a scary movie." Lucy told him.

"Without me?! You're so mean, Lucy..." Happy whined.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO, ANYWAY!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy, Odette!" Erza called. "We've found a job that we could do."

"A job request?" Odette asked. "What's it about?"

"Here." Gray handed Lucy the request sheet.

_Job Request: At the couples ball, please complete the activities to donate the 600,000,000J to my family! _

_Reward: Will give a 10,000J portion to each mage._

_Client: Reika_

_"600,000,000J?!" _Lucy shrieked. "And wait, a couples ball?!"

"What the heck does that mean?!" Gray said.

"There are activities." Erza said. "And we will do this job!"

"But why should we give the 600,000,000J to Reika?" Natsu said.

"We should visit her house then, for the instructions." Odette said. "But seriously... A couples ball?"

"There are only two boys here. I'll go with Gray, and Natsu'll go with Lucy." Erza said.

"What about us?" Odette questioned. "Wendy, me, Carla, and Happy?"

"You four can stay with Reika." Erza replied.

"Okay." Odette said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Why am I paired up with Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Cause you two liiiiiiiiiike each other," Happy said, rolling his tongue.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy said, kicking him across the guild.

"Uh... Okay." Gray said nervously. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Are you actually eager to do this?" Carla asked him, and Gray said, "NO!"

"Lucy needs that 10,000J for her rent." Erza said, her eyes sparkling. "To the ball!"

"Actually, my rent is 70,000J..." Lucy said. _But why am I paired with Natsu, again?!_

"Ah..." Wendy said.

"Fine, let's get this over with!" Natsu roared.

Lucy sighed. "Oh well!"

**A/N: Finished! :D**

**New reviewers are: ahaurats-FT, and MangaGirl2303**

**New follows are: lammypooh124, MangaGirl2303, and ahaurats-FT**

**New favs are: lammypooh124, and MangaGirl2303**

**Oh, about my other story, Lucy's Thoughts... I might update a chapter on that today or tomorrow, it depends on how much free time I have XD**

**Oooh, yes. I included NaLu again. And next chapter would have more on it X3...**

**I paired Gray with Erza because I still wanted them two to participate in da mission.**

**Sorry, Wendy, Odette, Happy, and Carla... Forgive me please DX**

**Okay, yeah. I ship Jellal x Erza but I dunno how to include him in the story, but I also ship Gray x Erza a tiny bit, so I just did those two together.**

**As for Odette, I'm not sure if I should give her a dude too. Maybe not, cause Odette's more aggressive like XD**

**And, about Suzuki's appearance! If you read Lucy's Thoughts you probably should know who she is *hint hint* I guess she was right about meeting them in the future ;D **

**And with that, this is ChocoCookiesRule134, signing out! :)**

**Odette: See ya :D **

**Suzuki: Bye! **


	4. The Ball

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! I might update my other story later... :P Don't feel in the mood to right now XD. Don't worry, I won't forget about it :3**

**I'm so totally inspired to write stories and will produce more in da future! Thanks a lot for the nice reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

Chapter Four:

Lucy's POV

They immediately found the client's house, luckily, after a few misguided turns and twists throughout the entire city. At last, they finally arrived at the place they were looking for!

It was quite a large house. It was colored light blue and had pretty flowers on the window panes. The door was painted white.

"We found it!" Everybody cheered.

"I told you I wasn't lost!" Happy said triumphantly.

"We were lost, whether you like it or not, stupid cat." Lucy scolded.

"How mean..."

"Well, let's see if anybody's home." Erza said, knocking on the door.

"Can't we just kick it down to make an entrance?" Natsu suggested, after five minutes had passed and the client still hadn't answered the door.

"Don't be so rude." Lucy told him. "We wouldn't want to pay for the damage."

Then, the door slowly opened so that Lucy could see a small opening.

"Er... Hello? We're here to take the job." Gray said, raising an eyebrow.

The door then fully opened, and Lucy could now see the one who had answered it. It was another teenager, with silky brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and with amber eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a heart with an arrow across it on the shirt, and she wore black leggings that were up to her knees. She wore pink sneakers on her feet as well.

"We're from the guild Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"To take the job... For the couples ball?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yes." Everyone said at once.

"I'm Reika." The girl continued. "Please, come in."

And with that she went inside, leaving the rest of the team to follow her. Odette closed the door behind them softly.

The house was even beautiful on the inside, with a chandelier on the ceiling and pretty furniture. The couches were blue with a gold trim, and so were the armchairs. The carpet under the couches was a light blue color. A glass table was in front of the couch. A coat hanger was located near the door, and so was a welcome mat. The house was also two-story.

"Dang." Natsu observed.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"I'll prepare tea and cookies. In the meantime, you may sit." Reika said politely, walking into the kitchen.

"Does she really need the 600,000,000J?" Gray whispered, so that only the team could hear.

"She might need it for something else, anyway." Odette told him.

"Yeah, like for family?" Lucy agreed.

"Or food!" Natsu and Happy suggested.

"Maybe..." Erza said, clearly thinking about something.

"Or probably Reika-san needs it for a business?" Wendy said.

"Yes, that probably would be the reason." Carla said. "Seriously, you people think too hard at these things."

"Alright." Reika's voice announced. She was holding a plate full of cookies and another tray with tea for all the members.

"Thank you!" Natsu and Happy immediately said, each taking a chocolate chip cookie and sipping their tea.

"So, about the job." Reika said. "You may be wondering why I need that money."

"Yes, actually." Lucy nodded, sipping her tea.

"Well, the money's actually for my father. But he had allowed me to give 10,000J to each member who participates. Therefore, in your case everyone would be earning a total of 60,000J, leaving the 599,940,000J remaining for my father's company." Reika explained.

**Okay, I admit I used the calculator for trying to find out how many jewels the father will get as a result. Lol**

"No wonder! So your family _is _rich or something?" Natsu asked.

"I don't like bragging about it, but in a way, yes." Reika admitted. "My father's business is one of the popular ones, I guess."

"Wow," Wendy said.

"Yeah, I agree." Odette said, munching on her cookie. "But I'm still confused... Why would the ball offer so much to the public? I mean anyone can get it, right?"

"Precisely." Reika said. "But this ball is like no other. It's a couples ball. You _must _come with a partner. And there are several obstacles to face, like fighting, and... Yeah."

"Fighting!" Gray and Natsu said excitedly.

"You've been there before?" Erza asked Reika, and the girl blushed.

"Well, yes." Reika said. "Have you already arranged partnerships?"

"Mm... Yes." Erza said. "I'm going with Gray here, and Lucy's going with Natsu."

"Even though Erza chose for us..." Lucy told Reika, who chuckled.

"We'll help out somehow too!" Odette and Wendy agreed.

"Am I going with Carla then?" Happy asked, hearts forming in his eyes.

"I guess so." Carla sighed, while Happy cheered.

"As for Odette and Wendy..." Erza supplied, in deep thought. "Can you two pretend to be staff members?"

"What?" Odette asked. "Can we actually do that?"

"Yeah." Reika said. "A friend did that."

"Okay!" Wendy said cheerily.

"Are you coming with us?" Erza then asked Reika, who nodded.

"I'll be a staff member as well." The brunette told the scarlet haired girl.

"Let's go!" Erza said then.

"Why do I feel something bad's going to happen..." Lucy said to herself worriedly.

* * *

So, all of them then travelled to the couples ball, which was not far from where Reika lived. All of them, except Wendy, Reika, and Odette, were all dressed up formally.

**For example, like what they were all wearing in the "Magical Ball" episode.**

"We all know what to do right?" Erza told them, and they all nodded. "Right. With that, let's go. Gray, come with me."

"Er... Okay." Gray said as he followed Erza inside.

Happy and Carla also went inside as well, after those two.

"Let's go, Natsu." Lucy said, tugging his sleeve forward.

"I'm coming already, sheesh..." Natsu said, following.

At the corner of Lucy's eye, she could see Wendy, Odette, and Reika talking with one of the staff members there.

"Look, Lucy!" Natsu said, pointing.

"What is it?" Lucy asked him, looking where he was pointing at. The ball was crowded with couples on the floor, either eating or talking with others. Lucy also saw that the building was really high, having several floors.

"So this is an obstacle course?" Lucy asked Natsu, who shrugged.

_Several floors up... It seems like it has 7 floors. 7 obstacles. I've never seen anything like it. _Lucy examined, as she glanced at Natsu again. _With him too..._

Lucy immediately turned tomato red at this thought. _I actually can't believe I'm doing this. If Levy finds out... _The blonde shuddered at the thought of Levy teasing her nonstop about this.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, and the blonde froze.

"There's so much food here! I can't wait to dig in!"

Lucy just stared, dumbfounded, at him. "Don't you get the situation here?! We're doing this for Reika!"

"But..."

"Eat later!"

At that moment a loud voice boomed across the intercom. "Attention, please."

Lucy located Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla nearby, approaching them.

"So, did you find anything?" Lucy lowered her voice to Erza, who shook her head.

"That dude is talking though." Gray noticed.

Lucy then turned her attention back to the voice. "Welcome, everyone, who decided to participate in this wonderful event. My name is Rowan, and I am hosting this spectacular scene."

"Oh, he switched the names." Happy noted.

"I suppose he doesn't use the same word twice." Carla agreed.

**Like that part where Hibiki, Eve, and Ren call Ichiya: Sensei, Master, Chief etc.**

"I will now explain the rules to all those newcomers here." Rowan's voice continued. "There are 7 stages where everyone must complete all of the events to win the 600,000,000J located on the last floor. Those who fail during the competition will be unfortunately be disqualified. There will be teams of six, and all must succeed in completing the challenges in order to win."

"Teams of six?" Lucy wondered. "Then, there has to be at least three girls and three guys."

"We're already a team, aren't we?" Erza quipped, motioning to Natsu, Happy, Carla, Gray, and Lucy.

"If it's six of us we actually have an advantage." Gray agreed.

"BUT!" Rowan yelled suddenly that Lucy jumped. "You must complete it under a time limit of two hours, and only two people at a time can cross."

"He's saying it like its a bridge..." Happy said.

"There will be a passageway to the next challenge once you and your team have crossed." Rowan said. "Therefore, I will point out what you can and can't do. First, you _can't _use magic at all!"

Groans split out through the audience, and Natsu gawked at the loudspeaker.

"That's hard." Gray sighed. "Without magic we're at a disadvantage."

"It happened to us at Edolas before, so I think we'll be okay!" Natsu said.

"Baka, you got your magic back afterwards."

"What did you say, you ice bastard?!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Silence!" Erza said, punching them in unison.

"But, you _can _get people out. Except your team, of course." Rowan said, after everyone quieted down again.

"Second, there are staff members around that will place traps. If you or one of your team members are caught in the traps, you are disqualified."

"What?!" Lucy said. "That means Wendy, Odette, and Reika would place traps for us too?!"

"Lastly, you may fight to the top! Don't hesitate to punch anyone! Kick them! But don't kill, please, I don't want to spend my life in jail."

The audience silenced at once and Lucy thought, "You don't say?"

"And with that, you may begin! Please get in line with your team. The two hour limit will start once everyone is inside the obstacle course." Rowan continued. "Good luck to you all, and don't get killed for my sake!"

And with that, Rowan's voice shut off, and a glowing sign that said "LINE UP HERE:" was located near the towering obstacles.

"Interesting..." Erza said. "They set it up like a fight to the end, but with couples. We _will _win this thing!"

"Yeah, for Reika!" Lucy agreed, while Natsu and Gray grinned. Happy said, "Aye!" and Carla muttered something about unstable instructions.

"Let's line up then." Erza said, grabbing Gray's arm and walking towards the sign where people were already lined up.

"Natsu, let's go." Lucy scolded the pink haired boy, who was eating a chicken leg.

Happy and Carla also made their way over to where Gray and Erza were standing. As Lucy and Natsu finally got over there, Rowan said, "Oh, and by the way, did I tell you that you can fight to the front of the line? Thought you oughta know..."

"We can fight to the front?!" Gray exclaimed. "Oh, it's on!"

"Let's do this!" Everyone else agreed, and at once Lucy spotted people wrestling to get to the entrance.

"Your two hour limit begins... Now." Rowan said cheerily. "Now go on, and please don't die! The entrance to the courses are now open."

It was an all out riot after Rowan's voice couldn't be heard anymore. Lucy saw people dueling with plates and utensils, being able to not use magic.

Meanwhile, her team had joined in all the ruckus. Erza was punching and kicking basically everyone she could see (not her team members XD) and Gray and Natsu were knocking out people with chicken legs. Happy was dueling people with two large fish in his hands, and Carla was scratching others.

Food were flying around everywhere, and Lucy heard glass breaking. She sighed. _It's just like the guild._

Sighing, she followed her teammates in kicking and punching people. She vividly imagined all of the guild members entering her room and being so angry she blasted them off to space.

It worked, luckily, and soon enough they were near the front and to the entrance. Surprisingly, no one was getting in yet because of the countless fights all around her.

Holding on to Natsu's arm, Lucy ran with her teammates into the course.

* * *

Odette's POV

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Wendy asked. "I feel kind of guilty that we'll have to set off some traps for them."

"They'll be fine." Odette said. "Even without magic I think they can manage. No one's gotten in yet, also."

"Hopefully, yes." Reika agreed. They were all wearing matching blue uniforms and shoes with yellow staff badges pinned to the shirt.

"They have fancy suits." Odette noted. "I guess this dude, Rowan, is really rich. After all, he is offering 600,000,000J."

"Yes. He's actually the king's son." Reika sighed. "Honestly, I know him."

"You two are friends?" Wendy asked.

"Er..." Reika said, and Odette swore she blushed. "Yeah."

"Are you sure you aren't more than friends?" Odette teased her, and Reika turned red.

"N-no... His family and mine are both on good terms."

"All hail Princess Reika!" Odette and Wendy joked.

"Argh! Wait, someone's coming!" Reika shushed them.

It was a teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a prince's crown on his head and wore a princely outfit that was colored white and gold. He had a sword on his belt.

"Rowan." Reika sighed. "What?"

"So you came, as a staff member?!" Rowan laughed.

"Shut up."

"Geez. Anyway, I scanned the crowd with lacrima vision and saw six people in particular."

"Six people?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yes, and I assume they were all from Fairy Tail, that guild not far from here." Rowan mused. "I think they'll win. They were the first to come in anyway."

"Oh... Do they?" Reika said. Odette made an effort to cover her right hand that had her Fairy Tail mark with her uniform sleeve.

"Yes, well, they certainly have spirit." Rowan sighed. "Now, go on, I reckon they're close."

"Right," all three girls said nervously, and Rowan left.

"I don't know how we're going to do this." Reika admitted once he was gone.

"Me either..." Wendy agreed sadly.

"Wait..." Odette then said, a sly smile coming over her face. "I think I have the perfect plan."

**A/N: Yay! Done, sorry I didn't upload yesterday**. **Oh, and yes. I might cont. this story today or tomorrow, same with my other story because I'm still thinking how to end Lucy's Thoughts. Agh, conflict!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Even though now I have a headache D:**

**See ya all later! :D**

**-Choco**


	5. First Task: Dancing!

**A/N: Hi guys, Choco's back! Thanks for all the truly splendid reviews! The reason why I can't upload my other story just yet because of one of my OC's names has an accent over the top and I can't figure out how to do it on the computer. The reason why I did it previously is cause I can do the accent thingy on the iPad. Well, I'll probably upload a chapter tomorrow. Probably. I'm still not sure.**

**Anyway, I think I'll enjoy writing this chapter. Tee hee.**

**Alright, disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV (Natsu's POV is coming soon)

Lucy sighed as her fighting teammates finally made it into the first course. There were also people panting behind her, having dirt on their fancy suits and dresses because of the fights.

"Welcome, welcome!" Rowan's voice bellowed. "I see that you all have survived the first test, with **15 **minutes passed on the clock! You now have less than two hours, I think." He paused to catch his breath and continued: "The first test is to dance with your partner across the hallway filled with traps to the next room. Again, please don't die. Good luck to you all!"

"All right then." Erza nodded. "See you all on the other side." And with that, she grabbed Gray's arm and they both started dancing towards the other side. People were also doing the same, however each alert of the traps.

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu grinned, taking her wrist.

Lucy quickly glanced around to see Happy and Carla dancing, even though Carla had a disapproving glance on her face.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to Natsu, who was now holding her in a dancing position, his hand at her waist and clutching onto her other hand.

After a few minutes, Lucy said, "I didn't know you can dance."

"Of course I can." Natsu said, raising his eyebrow. "Why are you surprised anyway? Didn't I tell you Igneel taught me before?"

"Oh." Lucy said, embarrassed. _How could I have forgot that? _"Don't you also have motion sickness when dancing?"

"Uh, actually I'm not sure." Natsu said, looking thoughtful for a split second.

"Huh, really?" Lucy asked.

"I guess."

Silence. It was kind of awkward, dancing with Natsu, she thought. Then she remembered what Levy would have reacted to them two dancing and sweatdropped.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, concerned. "You're too quiet."

"I am?" Lucy asked, turning red. "Uh... No. Just thinking."

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever or something?" Natsu asked, putting his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine!" Lucy said, looking away. She felt her face heat up.

"Meh, I don't get you."

"Says the dragon slayer with transportation problems."

"Hey! Gajeel too!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Y'know Natsu-"

But she never got to finish her sentence because suddenly, Natsu pulled her forward and lurched towards another direction. In the distance she could see a cage come out of the floor.

Dazed, she then realized that she was in Natsu's arms, and turned beet red again.

"Hey, what was that?!" Lucy wondered, once they regained their normal position.

"A trap," Natsu hissed into her ear. "I don't think you want to get caught in it, right?"

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem."

They continued dancing and Lucy soon didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. She sighed and asked, "I wonder how Gray and Erza are doing?"

"I'm not interested, anyway." Natsu sighed, a bored look in his face.

Then, Lucy heard a snap and she pushed Natsu to the side and fell on him. "Trap!" She yelled, as ropes sprang up to the ground beside them.

"I know that, Lucy, now get off me!" Natsu protested. Lucy laughed nervously. "Sorry." She got off him and helped him get up.

They continued dancing like nothing happened. "Lucy..." Natsu began nervously. Was he blushing?

"What?" The blonde asked, curious.

"Er..." Natsu tried, his face now turning red. "Ah, I can't say it."

"You don't have to now, baka." Lucy chuckled, wondering why he was blushing. "Later, once you regained your voice."

"I can talk!"

"I know that!"

Lucy had to laugh at the look on Natsu's face. But what was he going to say? She couldn't help but wonder. Natsu still had a nervous smile on his face, and he looked flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you embarrassed for, baka?" Lucy chuckled.

"N-nothing!" Natsu said, looking away. Lucy smiled at his nervousness.

"Haha, look, we're here already!" Natsu continued, motioning over to the platform to the next floor. He let go of her hands and watched the other dancers. "That was pretty easy, actually."

Lucy didn't know why, but she felt unhappy when Natsu let go of her. _But we're best friends. True, he can be there for me all the time, but..._she sighed. Then, she bonked her head with her fist, angrily saying, "What are you thinking, Lucy?!" _  
_

Natsu gave her a weird look. "Um... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Totally fine!" Lucy said, smiling nervously. "Anyway... I wonder how them two are doing..." she said, pointing to Gray and Erza.

* * *

Gray's POV

It was an awkward silence between the two ice and requip mages. Alright, they were fellow comrades and guildmates, but he couldn't find a way to start a conversation before yelling at himself that it was stupid. So he stayed quiet.

"You haven't stripped yet, haven't you?" Erza asked.

"What?!" Gray said, shocked.

"Normally you do, right?" Erza questioned.

"Er... I guess when I feel like it?" Gray said nervously.

"I see."

Silence. Then, Gray heard a snap and grabbed Erza out of the way in time for a cage to shoot up from the floor. Sadly, the cage caught another dancing couple.

"Thanks, I owe you one for that." Erza said.

They continued dancing in silence.

"What do you think of this ball?" Erza then asked him.

"It's fine, I guess." _But why couples? _Gray added to himself. "How about you?"

Then, Erza pulled him away, and ropes sprung out from the floor. Gray stared at it in surprise.

"Thanks for that too." Gray then said.

"I think it's fine." Erza replied, after they regained their normal position. "More importantly, what do you think about those two?" She tipped her head to Natsu and Lucy's direction.

"What about them?" Gray asked.

"Don't you see it, Gray? I'm pretty sure they like each other."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Gray, you really need to pay attention on missions," Erza smiled.

"Er... Sorry," Gray said, looking elsewhere, feeling embarrassed.

Erza chuckled as they both continued dancing towards the platform where Natsu and Lucy were waiting.

When they had arrived, both Happy and Carla were there already too, Happy saying that he almost got sucked in a blast of wind.

"Wind?" Erza asked, letting go of Gray.

"Must be Wendy's magic..." Lucy said. "So they are setting traps."

"But she's the sky dragon slayer." Natsu said.

"Well, yes, but she can summon winds as well as the sky, right?" Carla sighed. "Geez."

"So... Clouds too?" Happy said, confused.

"Nevermind..."

"Anyway, let's proceed to the next task." Erza motioned to the platform, which was now glowing. Several couples who had also survived this task were now on it as well. Gray saw that there were unfortunate people who had stumbled into traps and disappeared.

"Let's go." The blonde said, determined.

"Yeah." Natsu said, nodding.

Gray turned his attention to Lucy and Natsu, who had the same look of determination in their eyes.

_I think Erza's right about those two._

The dark haired boy then grinned to himself. Natsu really was a dense idiot sometimes. Actually, a lot of times, if you knew him well.

Gray then sighed. He didn't have time to be focused on something else entirely. Right now his mission was to earn the 600,000,000J for Reika.

Even though he didn't know what the next challenge would be.

* * *

Normal POV

"Will Odette's plan work?" Wendy fretted, after she sent another dragon breath towards another couple ("I'm sorry!") looking where her teammates got zapped to the next floor.

"I think so," Reika said, setting ropes off towards a team.

"Crap," Odette hissed.

"What's wrong Odette-san?" Wendy asked.

"I cut my hand across the stupid controller." The red haired mage sighed.

"I'll heal you, don't worry!" The blue haired girl said, casting her healing magic on Odette's cut hand. Immediately the cut seemed to fade away.

"Thanks, Wendy." Odette smiled. "They're reaching floor 2?" She asked Reika, who nodded.

"Yes." Reika said.

"They don't know the challenge, don't they?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

Odette sighed and brushed her hair out of the way as she sent a cage from the floor, which actually caught several people.

"Rowan told me to not hesitate on placing traps on everyone, but I really am sorry for disqualifying these people." Odette admitted.

"Me too," Wendy said sadly as a couple was blown away.

"Yeah, but rules are rules, aren't they?" Reika sighed.

"You three, can you move to the obstacle courses in the next floor?" Rowan's voice said, and the girls could all see him looking at them.

"Yeah, sure." They all said, transferring to the second trap room.

"I wonder who'll control the first floor?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe other mages." Odette said, and Reika nodded.

The three girls then entered floor 2 of the trap room.

"Oooh, look at all the fancy gadgets here!" Odette said. "I'll guess that we still have to use our magic for this one."

"You didn't do any last time, right?" Reika asked, and Odette nodded.

"I want to show them my magic, so I will this time!" Odette grinned. "Come on, guys, let's not hesitate on them this time!"

"Even if we did cast our magic they'll find a way to avoid it, wouldn't they?" Wendy agreed.

"Let's do this, as temporary staff members!" Reika decided.

"There's a screen here so we can locate where we should put the next traps, see!" Odette said excitedly. "They're entering right now." She pointed to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla on the projection and giggled.

"Wow, Odette-san, you're really hyped up about this, aren't you?" Wendy smiled.

"Of course!" The redhead beamed at the little girl. "That means my plan would be set in action!"

**A/N: Woohoo! I totally enjoyed writing this chapter too! LOL it rhymes! Meh! NaLu and Grayza X3. Sorry about not including Happy x Carla, I think I prefer having the humans interact more XD**

**Haha, Odette's evil too in this chapter. But I still think Wendy's upset for blowing away some unfortunate couples... *sadly glances at Wendy staring at the disqualified couple, saying "I'm sorry!"***

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, cause I totally enjoyed writing it again! I know its summer but I set the AC to cold and now my feet are freezing O_o**

**I hope Wendy cheers up next chapter!**

**Me: You won't get others disqualified next chappie, k? *gives cookie***

**Wendy: Okay... *takes cookie and smiles* Thank you, Choco-san!**

**Me: Don't mention it.**

**So... Toodles.**


	6. Second Task: Holding Hands!

**A/N: Hi! I'm back again... Lol. Anyway I hope you liked my last chapter. I know, I haven't uploaded this in a while so I decided to today... While watching a movie. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail _or _any of the characters except Rowan, Reika, Suzuki, or Odette.**

**Oh, when I opened my email acc today, I was like, overwhelmed by the many emails I received that were all from Fanfiction from my other story... It made me crack up XD**

**Disclaimer: I does not own Fairy Tail. **

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV (don't worry Natsu's will be next chappie... I think)

Once Lucy and her teammates reached the second course (along with a few others), Rowan's voice immediately alerted her.

"I see you all have survived the second course!" He said, and sighed. "**30 **minutes have passed. Good luck, and now you have an hour and uh..." He had to think for a second. "One hour and fifteen minutes. Good luck! This task is holding hands... Yeah."

"Damn, when is this thing over?" Natsu whined.

"We just got here!" Lucy grumbled. "Now come on!" She grabbed Natsu's hand and took off into the obstacle course.

_Ugh, now holding hands? This prince sure is focused on the theme of couples._

"Uh, so now what?" Natsu said, obviously bored.

"We hold hands, stupid." Lucy said, offering him her right hand.

"Kay." Natsu said, grasping her hand with his.

Lucy was shocked he didn't protest. His hand did feel really warm though.

They both walked onto the obstacle course and there Lucy saw Odette, Wendy, and Reika all assembled there in the middle, everyone surrounding them.

**Now, I know that I wrote before that those three were in a control room, but I just had an idea pop right into my head. So, let's just say they moved from the control room to here.**

"Lucy-san and Natsu-san!" Wendy said. "Sorry but we've been assigned to, um, prevent you from entering."

"Yup!" Odette said. Was that an evil smirk?

"Ah, and to say that you can't let go of each other's hands..." Reika apologized. "Sorry 'bout that."

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"Oh, and we can only fight two couples at a time..." Odette said, grinning. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy are first!"

"W-w-what?!" Lucy gaped. "Oh come on! That's not fair!"

The redhead just shrugged. "Sorry, rules are rules! Now, let's see what you're made of!" Ice started coating the mage's hands as she yelled "Freezing Air of the Ice Dragon!"

Immediately almost everything froze at that attack, for it was headed towards the floor.

"Lucy, jump!" Natsu yelled, pulling her up as he leapt towards the ceiling, along with Gray and Erza.

"Odette, I hate you!" Lucy grumbled as she followed Natsu's lead.

"Yeesh..." Gray said. "This is ice, y'know? Natsu, let's crush this ice! Ice Make: Hammer!" The ice mage said as he slammed the hammer down on the ice. Surprisingly he didn't strip though.

"Requip!" Erza said, transforming into her Purgatory Armor. She slashed her spiked club at the ice, which did not crack, much to Lucy's surprise.

"You got this!" Natsu shouted back, still holding onto to Lucy's hand. Flames engulfed his left hand as he shouted "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And launched it towards the floor. Lucy grinned at Odette, but to her shock, the ice dragon slayer was looking cheerful.

"Ah, now that's the spirit Natsu-kun, Gray-kun, and Erza-sama!" Odette said brightly. "My ice cannot be melted, for it is dragon slaying ice, remember?"

"Aw shit!" Natsu cursed, landing on the ice, still holding onto Lucy's hand tightly. Even though he landed smoothly, he slipped and fell.

"Ah, Natsu!" Lucy gasped, tumbling along with him because they were holding hands.

"They don't call you the ice dragon slayer for nothing." Erza told Odette as she and Gray moved to face her.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Odette said happily. "Now, Wendy and Reika!"

"Got it!" Reika said, now wielding two guns, which she pointed at Gray and Erza, while Natsu and Lucy were still struggling to get up.

"Bullet Rain!" Reika yelled, shooting bullets at the two mages.

"Guns magic?" Erza said, leaping out of the way, Gray following.

"Like Bisca and Alzack..." Gray muttered. "Then how about this? Ice Make: Bazooka!" An ice crafted bazooka formed neatly onto Gray's right hand as he shot ice cold bullets at the trio.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Odette yelled. As the breath attack launched itself towards Gray's direction, the ice bullets crashed through the side.

"Now, Wendy!" The redhead said to the sky dragon slayer, who nodded.

"Sorry, Erza-san and Gray-san..." Wendy apologized. "Wing slash of the sky dragon!" Razor winds engulfed the whole area as the attack moved towards the duo's direction.

"Requip: Black Wing armor!" Erza said however, flying out of the way of Wendy's attack, as Gray followed swiftly, them two clutching each other's hands.

Lucy and Natsu then stood up.

"Luce, it's your turn!" Natsu told her. "Come on! Wendy or not, she's still our enemy for now."

"Right." Lucy said. "Gomenasai, Wendy!" She pulled out the key of Sagittarius and yelled, "Open, gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" The horse spirit then appeared with Sagittarius saying, "Hello moshi-moshi!"

"Sagittarius, shoot towards her feet!" Lucy commanded, pointing her key at Wendy's direction.

"All right, moshi-moshi!" Sagittarius said, aiming and shooting multiple arrows towards the small girl's direction.

"Not on my watch you won't!" Reika then said, her two guns changing into a sniper. She aimed at the arrows and shot bullets at them, as Lucy saw the arrows crumple to dust.

"I'm sorry I wasn't that much of help, Lucy-dono, moshi-moshi..." Sagittarius apologized as he faded away and Lucy closed his gate.

"They're actually pretty good..." Natsu gaped at the trio who all looked unfazed, while the four of them were having to do most of the work.

"And for the finishing move!" Odette yelled, where Lucy was brought back to reality. "Ice Dragon's-"

"Let them pass." A voice boomed across the intercom. Everyone froze in mid-stance.

"What...?" Odette, Reika, and Wendy said in confusion.

"They deserve to. They followed my rules and fought well, despite you three's upper hand of the win." Rowan commanded. "Let them pass."

"...All right." Odette said, the ice around the room finally disappearing, the cold temperatures finally dropping.

"Well, well." Gray smirked, looking at the ice dragon slayer. "You sure have a bit of power there, Odette-sama."

"Ah, yes!" Odette grinned, returning his gaze. "You, Erza, and Natsu as well!"

"That seemed great," Erza agreed, nodding. "You have a great amount of power inside you, even Reika and Wendy."

"Thank you," Wendy smiled. "You may now pass... Rowan-san told us to."

"Thanks!" All four of them said gratefully.

"All right you six, stop dillydallying," Rowan's voice said. "The next stage is waiting for your arrival."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, with Carla sighing next to him.

"Oh, you two survived as well!" Natsu said happily.

"Yes, we did." Carla said. "Why are you surprised?"

Lucy giggled, and Natsu looked at her in confusion. Then, she realized that they were the only ones still holding hands, where as Gray and Erza let go after Rowan said they could pass.

"Uh, you two..." Odette said, clearing her throat. "Are you going to let go anytime soon?" She joked, while everyone snickered.

"Oh, shut up..." Natsu said, turning a light shade of pink. Even so, he carefully let go of Lucy's hand, and suddenly Lucy felt like the warm feeling had gone away, due to him letting go.

Erza, Gray, Odette, Wendy, Reika, Happy, and Carla all exchanged a knowing glance, oblivious to both Lucy and Natsu.

"Well, let's get going." Gray said.

"I'd like to fight you again, and win!" Natsu agreed, grinning at Odette, who nodded in reply.

"Let's go." Erza then said, no hesitation in her tone. "The third task is waiting."

Lucy smiled to herself, but she couldn't help feeling why she was sad when Natsu had let go of her hand.

_Oh well... _She thought as she followed her team inside the next room.

* * *

Reika's POV

After the Fairy Tail team left, Reika, Odette, and Wendy all stayed in the same spot where they were when they met them.

"We all can see it." Odette suddenly said.

"See what?" Reika asked, confused.

"How Natsu and Lucy are acting around each other." The ice dragon slayer replied with a smirk in her tone.

"Oh, you've noticed too?" Wendy said. "I did... Although they deny it..."

"Ah, love can make one crazy." Odette said, giggling. "I fully ship those two now."

"Ship?" Wendy asked, confused. "Like the boat?"

"No, no." Odette grinned. "Much, much more different."

"Explain?" Reika said. "I dunno what language you're speaking in."

"Haha, come on." Odette smiled. "Shipping, my friends, means to put two people together. Like a couple pairing, right?"

"Oh, I get it now!" Wendy said, nodding. "What language is that from?"

"Oh, a language far, far from here," Odette grinned evilly. "You'll see!"

Then the ice slayer turned to who was next in fighting and didn't say anything else. Reika and Wendy both exchanged a "What does she mean?" glance, but both shrugged before joining Odette, who was facing others in a fight.

Reika couldn't help but think Odette was a true, full fledged weirdo, like the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

_I guess that's what makes them Fairy Tail._

* * *

**A/N: LOL! Odette knows the land of the internet, where us otakus reside XD She ships NaLu guys! WOOHOO XD**

**I just love writing about her... *wipes tear* **

**Odette: Well, you are my creator.**

**Me: Yes... Yes, truly.**

**Odette: ?  
**

**Me: Never mind. I still have many things to teach you, Odette. Like OTP, otaku, and shipping wars ^^**

**Odette: Interesting... I still have a long ways to go!**

**Me: There you have it.**

**Well, bye! Hope ya enjoyed it, cause I definately did ^^**

**Sincerely, Choco**

**:DDD**


	7. Third Task: A Date!

**A/N: All right... It's been too long since I've updated this story. Too long O_****O**

**Well I haven't been upating this thing because I ran out of ideas for the seven courses. But I got one. Although I'm not sure if its a good choice... Lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

When they all completed the previous two tasks, Natsu was starting to feel a bit annoyed. They still had five more to go before they finished.

Oh, he didn't mind taking the tasks with Lucy. Why? Okay, this was a complete secret, but he likes her. A bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit.

So, _maybe_ he was more than happy when Erza assigned who was going with who, and when he and Lucy were to go together.

And _maybe_ he was happy when Lucy and him danced.

And _maybe_ he was happy when he and Lucy held hands.

_Maybe. _Just_ maybe._

So they all passed the second test, which was good. They were getting closer to complete the task and finish in 1st place.

They were all waiting for the third task. Previously, two of the pairs had to fight Odette, Wendy, and Reika at the same time while holding hands.

It wasn't that difficult, but Odette had almost froze the whole building, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh, look!" Lucy said suddenly, pointing to the balcony.

A teen with black hair and brown eyes was standing there, wearing a prince's outfit that was colored white but decorated with gold linings. He was wearing a belt with a sword in a golden cover, and black pants with black dress shoes. There was a golden crown on his head.

"That must be Rowan." Erza said, narrowing her eyes.

"Isn't that too obvious?" Gray sighed.

"He looks young to be a prince." Happy said.

"Well, he's not king _yet_." Carla replied.

"Welcome to the third stage." Rowan declared, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "In here you will have to..."

Suddenly the curtains spread out and inside there were many tables with seatings of only two people. The tables were decorated with fancy tablecloths.

"...Eat dinner together. Like a date." Rowan said.

Mutters shot out through the crowd, but Natsu also saw there were people that looked really determined about this.

Immediately the dragon slayer grabbed Lucy's arm and dashed towards the table nearest to the platform for the fourth task.

"Hey!" Lucy said, startled.

"Your challenge here is to have a nice conversation and try not to get each other to order anything above your budget, which is $100." Rowan instructed. "I will provide the jewels myself. Now begin!"

Natsu felt cash form into his hand. It was a 100 jewels.

"Did you hear that, Natsu?!" Lucy whisper-shouted. "You can't overeat now or we'll get kicked out!"

"Fine..." Natsu grumbled. Why did she look so cute when she was mad at him?

They looked at the menu. There were fancy dishes that were about $50 each. That meant they only had enough to buy two meals, not to mention Natsu's huge appetite.

Sure enough, their waiter came, and it was Odette. She was wearing a waiter's outfit, a black apron in front of her dark blue collared dress shirt and matching pants and shoes.

She brushed her long red hair at the back of her shoulder, and there was a glint in her light blue eyes. At the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Wendy attending Gray and Erza, and Reika attending Happy and Carla.

"So, what will we have for you two today?" Odette asked.

"We'll have this—" Lucy pointed to an expensive soup. "And this—" She pointed next to what Natsu wanted, a super spicy dish with delicious meat. The soup was 40J dollars while the other was 50J.

"O-kay." Odette said, smiling. "We'll have your order soon." and with that, she left.

"Say, this is pretty easy." Lucy said, looking bored. Her head was rested in between her hands. "But I'm suspicious. There has to be a challenge somewhere."

"Yeah, but as long as we go through this I don't care." Natsu said, bored.

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened. "You don't mind going through couple stages?"

Natsu immediately knew that his face heated up. But he looked away and said, "Well... I guess it doesn't matter, if it's with you."

Lucy turned bright red this time.

Natsu called himself an idiot in his head, but he tried to remain as cool as possible.

Pretty soon, their food came, but Odette only gave them a spoon. Before any of them could say anything though, she had nodded politely and left to attend another table.

"Why is there only one spoon?" Lucy said, eyeing the utensil suspiciously.

Natsu shrugged, but he was confused too.

Then, it seemed that realization dawned on Lucy. She gasped and turned red again.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, bewildered.

"W-we..." Lucy gulped and blushed some more. Natsu's confusion then turned into curiosity.

"What is it?"

Lucy looked so embarrassed, Natsu noticed that she was now holding tightly onto the tablecloth.

"We have to feed each other now."

At those seven words, Natsu was speechless. That was the challenge, wasn't it? He made a mental note to give Odette a long talk afterwards.

"Fuuck." Natsu groaned.

"Hey, I don't wanna do this either, but this is for Reika!" Lucy said unhappily. "Now..." she cut a piece of the meat away from Natsu's dish.

As the pinkette stared at it, Lucy got quite impatient. "Eat it, Natsu! Open your mouth!"

Natsu opened his mouth, but Lucy had accidentally shoved it in so that it hit his mouth hard.

"AAAH!" Natsu yelled, and Lucy said "I'M SORRY!" over and over again. After that, Natsu muttered, "Luce, are you trying to kill me?" which made the blonde embarrased again.

"S-shut up!" Lucy mumbled. "It's your turn anyway..."

"Okay, okay." Natsu laughed. He scooped up soup into the spoon and as Lucy opened her mouth, he did the same thing as she did to him.

"OWWW!" Lucy said, hitting Natsu on the head. "The first time was an accident!"

Natsu kept on laughing though. He loved the expression she made when she was also pissed off at him.

"You're actually okay with us sharing this?" Natsu said, grinning as he held up the spoon.

"What?" Lucy said, still looking a bit mad. "We have napkins, right?" She looked on the tablecloth but there was nothing besides the plates.

Lucy faceplanted the table, while Natsu laughed some more. When she straightened up again she said, "Okay fine! Now open your mouth."

Natsu did, and Lucy placed the spoon with meat inside it in. It went like this for about another fourty five minutes, and the food was finally finished.

They gave the 100J to Odette, who nodded and waved goodbye.

They both stood up, all satisfied with the food, but embarrassed about the challenge. That is, except for Natsu, who was laughing at Lucy's outbursts.

Erza, Gray, Happy, and Carla were all there already, looking at them strangely.

"What?" Natsu and Lucy demanded, as all four of them started to laugh at the duo.

"Seriously," Gray was saying between fits of laughter, "you guys were making such a racket everyone was staring at both of you the whole time! It was hilarious; we nearly died."

"I wish you did die, you stupid bastard!" Natsu growled, while Gray shot another insult back at him and started their usual argument.

"This is all your fault Natsu, damn it!" Lucy wailed. "It's cause of you that everyone was staring!"

"What, I didn't do anything wrong! You started it!"

"But you did it back to me!"

The two of them continued arguing, but Natsu couldn't help but think how hilarious lucy looked when they were doing the task.

He didn't care if anyone saw them.

He was mostly glad that it happened, actually. It made it lighten the mood better.

And to actually eat a meal with Lucy for once too!

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry this took a LONG time to update. I'm even thinking of shortening the seven tasks to five, but that's your guy's decision. **

**Again, I'm really sorry! I haven't had a lot of time to think about the tasks, and what's worse is that I'm really busy and i have stupid writer's block all of the time.**

**I'm really sorry. I really am! *cries* **

**I'M SO SORRY. I know i said this about a million times already, but i really am. Don't worry, you all get ginormous cookies for waiting so patiently and not sending me death threats.**

***gives ginormous cookies to everyone!* **

**Thanks for understanding!**

**-Choco **


End file.
